


Counting Stars

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: A Dragon Queen drabble for the prompt: counting stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



It was Maleficent who first taught Regina the constellations. It was vital that a magic user understand how celestial alignments might strengthen or diminish or unbalance a spell.

Having been convinced to take a student, she was a stern taskmaster. There were laborious charts and telescope hours. Recitations of ingredients and impacts.

When their lessons turned to making love under the stars, Maleficent thought Regina was almost too beautiful to be a mere mortal.

But she smiled as she felt Regina’s tongue tracing out the eagle, the ram, the dragon between her thighs. Such a fast learner, her little queen.


End file.
